


Original Characters One-Shot (MLM)

by vampiresarekindahot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Netflix and Chill, Sex, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresarekindahot/pseuds/vampiresarekindahot
Summary: Two flatmates hook up while watching Netflix.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Original Characters One-Shot (MLM)

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't mlm and you're reading this, you really shouldn't be. It's literally just gay sex, so there's no point reading 'for the plot'. If you fetishise mlm relationships you harm the LGBT community and I want you to know that you're gross and you fucking disgust me💞. If you're mlm then step right this way!

In the heat of the moment, all reasonable and coherent thought vanished from Kyle’s mind. He was straight, wasn’t he? He was definitely attracted to women. He’d had girlfriends in the past, and he regularly watched porn, so he had just assumed that he was straight. And this urge was  _ different _ to what he had felt with his girlfriends, it was more primal and untamed. Kyle knew that Nate was gay; he didn’t exactly advertise it, but Kyle had met his ex a few times while they were still together, and then once or twice after they broke up.

_There’s no harm in trying. No-one will ever find out, and so what if they did?_ _Nate_ does _have a lovely body._ Kyle and Nate had been flatmates for about a year, and until tonight, they were nothing more. They had been sitting on the sofa they shared, in the living room they shared, watching a TV show on the Netflix they shared when Kyle glanced over at Nate. Nate was quite tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. That evening he was wearing a red and black chequered flannel shirt. When Kyle looked over, his heart skipped a beat and a strange urge came over him. He wanted to reach out and touch Nate, it didn’t have to be romantic or sexual, but he was in awe of this other man’s body. Nate didn’t notice for a moment, but then he turned to face Kyle, who brought his mouth to Nate’s, and kissed him on the lips. Nate seemed to resist for a second, but then he leant into it. Kyle was slightly taken aback by how rough Nate’s face felt, and how much his mouth tasted like the beer the two of them had been drinking, but it felt good.

When Kyle pulled away, Nate asked him “What are you doing?” and Kyle placed his index finger over his lip, before leaning in again, with twice the passion. He could feel his dick getting hard underneath his jeans.  _ Shit _ , he thought.  _ These jeans are so tight, what if he sees? Do I want him to see? Is he hard too? _ Pulling away again, Kyle pulled off his t-shirt as Nate unbuttoned his work shirt. Kyle was pleased when he looked at Nate’s crotch and saw that he was hard to. He didn’t even realise that Nate’s mouth was now on his chest, exploring every nook and cranny.

Kyle liked the feeling of being the subject of another man’s pleasure, and faked a soft moan. This made Nate look up at him, seeing right through Kyle’s trick, and they both laughed. Nate’s body was on top of Kyle’s, but his trousers were still on.  _ That’s easy to fix, _ Kyle thought, sliding his hand under the fabric which kept the object of Kyle’s desire from him. Nate understood the message, and stood up as he removed his trousers, then his pants.

Kyle thought that Nate's penis was immaculate. It was large, but not too large, and it was cut, like Kyle’s own. After taking a moment to readjust, Kyle followed suit, revealing the most intimate and secret parts of his body to Nate. Just as he removed his underpants, a pang hit him. Was it guilt, fear or nervousness? Or a mixture of the three. Before Kyle could properly address the feeling, Nate asked him if he wanted to do this. “More than anything else, yes,” Kyle replied, before lying on his front on the sofa, expectantly.

Nate, donning a condom, leaned over Kyle and entered him. Kyle winced, and Nate waited before going any further inside his flatmate. Kyle looked back, his eyes pleading Nate to continue, to go deeper. Nate obliged, slowly at first, then withdrawing his cock. Kyle moaned, for real this time, which made Nate start to move more quickly. Nate was good at sex, Kyle thought. He seemed to understand what it was that Kyle wanted, and he knew how to pleasure him. This was definitely different to when he had slept with wome-

“Kyle,” said Nate, stopping Kyle’s train of thought dead in its tracks, “I think I’m gonna cum.”

“Oh,” Kyle replied, the sentence slapping him on the face. Before he could think a question left his mouth. “Do you want to cum on my chest?”

“Sure, if you want to,” replied Nate, pulling out of Kyle’s butt. It took Kyle a moment to adjust to this new state. He felt slightly hollow. Unperturbed by this, he turned around so that he lay on his back. Nate seemed to loom over him, his face flushed with concentration, his right hand on his dick and his left hand resting on Kyle’s thigh. He was kneeling on the sofa, his legs so close to Kyle’s. Nate moaned, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he came onto Kyle’s hairless chest, before collapsing next to him on the sofa.

  
Kyle touched himself until he too came onto his chest, letting his spunk mix with Nate’s, then he lay down, admiring Nate’s body.  _ Strange _ , he thought,  _ I don’t feel guilty about this. _


End file.
